


人人都愛大貴族

by 我不是一個人 (HangMa)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Double Penetration, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg Lucius, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E4%B8%8D%E6%98%AF%E4%B8%80%E5%80%8B%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 戰後Severus沒有死，仍然是Hogwarts的校長，而Harry與Draco也都回到了學校工作，與作為理事的Lucius之間的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一個為了想把Lucius這樣那樣再那樣這樣，但是要甜要蘇要寵而開的腦洞、寫的文（  
> 爽就好了。  
> 第一章的前面是朋友寫的，然後後面的車是我開的（似乎其實也不算是車ry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分級暫時用T，我覺得緩解脹奶還是很純潔的（

Malfoy家生來高貴，生來擁有一切令人妒忌的傲人資本：無論男女都極其精緻的皮相、一個房間的面積比得上一個普通巫師家族的住宅的千年來屹立不搖的宏偉莊園、歷代Malfoy必定成為Slytherin學院級長的成績再加上近乎無窮無盡的金加隆。

是以Malfoy家的人永遠不該知道自卑為何物。

身為一個Malfoy，Draco的臉龐的精緻自然是沒話說。Slytherin眾人的讚美與追捧讓他毫不保留地嘲笑某幾個Gryffindor的紅頭髮、蓬蓬頭、雀斑還有那個永遠也不會有服貼的一天的鳥窩頭。

然而在最近，每當Draco盯著自己的父親和時總會感到一股自卑不知自何處油然而生。

噢，他的父親。

比自己的更閃耀的淺金色長髮在走動時就像舞動的鎏金，情動時一雙灰眸比Malfoy莊園後花園的鏡湖更加水亮，臉上的任何一種神情都是一道風景，更不用說步入中年仍然保養得宜的身材。看著這樣字面意義上閃亮亮的父親，Draco難得地覺得自己竟是如此的黯淡無光。

雖然Lucius在不久後即將成為「母親」，然而這個事實非但不曾減少他的美麗，反而讓他從裡到外更加動人。更加，誘惑人。

好幾次Draco差點克制不住好好疼愛Lucius的念頭，讓他整晚難耐煎熬以至於隔天他覺得自己更加黯淡了。

進入了懷孕後期的Lucius不像初期時情緒那麼不穩定，討點甜頭並不是難事，只是礙於治療師接下來最好還是暫停房中樂趣的建議，Draco只得繼續漫長的煎熬。雖然昨晚他才在Lucius的手中釋放過兩次（當然他可是有好好地「回禮」）。

想到這裡就不禁想起那個讓自己的父親成為「母親」的人，那個可惡的該死的鳥窩疤頭眼鏡仔。他到現在骸清楚的季的從因為Lucius頻頻反胃而被Sev火速威脅過來的治療師的口中聽到懷孕這個詞的時候，所有人的表情。為什麼就偏偏是天殺的救世主呢。Draco忍不住又上來的火氣，踹了兩腳牆壁，吵醒了一排在畫像中沉睡的歷任Malfoy家主。

「Malfoy家的繼承人就是這副德性？儀規學到哪裡去了？」

「無謂的發洩並不能解決任何問題，更何況是無法改變的事實。」

「父子關係這道坎，無論你還是他都永遠跨不過去。無論你再怎麼想要一個和他的孩子。」

現在Draco挺後悔自己踹了那兩腳，他不該忘記Malfoy家的人為了一擊擊敗敵手，早練就了挖開傷口還撒鹽的口才以及面對多麼荒誕的消息也能保持淡定的特殊技能。

他的瞳孔微縮，畢竟祖先們說的事實。父子這道坎，他和Lucius是永遠也過不了的。

在外人看來或許不可思議，他、Sev和那個他連名字都不想唸的鳥窩頭同時分享了Lucius的愛。

在Hogwarts滿天飛的傳言並非空穴來風。那個漂亮得不可思議的校董來到學校時，永遠繃著臉的校長竟會破天荒多了幾絲微笑；永遠守時的Slytherin院長竟會頂著明顯來不及整理的頭髮姍姍來遲；人稱Hogwarts史上最偉大的搜捕手的Gryffindor院長竟會像中了奪魂咒一般控制不住的總往觀眾席飛去（他斷言金探子總在那裏）。

他們給與，Lucius也回應。彼此默許各自的存在，少了其中一人甚至會開始不習慣。

原本維持的平衡如今卻被Lucius意外的懷孕打破了。Draco發誓他真心地為能夠有弟弟感到開心，但當他想到弟弟的父親是他們人的其中一位時心裡又五味雜陳。

救世主每天像吃了一打的福靈劑，就算暫時被懷恨在心(？)的Draco和Severus強制派出去執行Auror的任務時也改變不了他那身可以抹殺催狂魔存在的傻爸爸氣場。

Sev倒是從震驚中恢復得很快，戀人兼專用藥劑師的他雖然嘴上仍不饒人，製作Lucius孕期的營養補給磨藥時比誰都嚴謹。既然三人都是Lucius的戀人，他想必把Lucius和Harry的孩子看作是自己的。真不愧是當過間諜，在黑魔王身邊潛伏十幾年的人，適應能力好得嚇人——Draco酸溜溜地想。

再看看他自己，已經到了Lucius臨月的時候還是糾結得不能自已。

他們當然能處之泰然！畢竟他們之間毫無血緣關係！Draco在心裡吶喊。他曾為這道牢不可破的連結而感到沾沾自喜，好似他能從Lucius那得到更多的關愛。現實給了他鈍痛的一棒，在血濃於水的緊密連結下，他和Lucius也僅止於此了。

想來也不可思議，Lucius竟然接受了他的擁抱，向他敞開自己的身體，讓他進入。在他的親吻下變得癱軟溫馴的Lucius因情動而潮紅的臉上絕非是對著「兒子」會有的表情。

他該慶幸他的父親還願意把自己的兒子當成戀人看待。有時候他會深深懷疑這不過是個醒不過來的夢。很真實，但終會有回到現實的一天。

「Draco。」

一聲喚讓Draco回過神來，不知不覺間他已從掛著歷代家主畫像的走廊間晃到了起居室附近。起居室內他的父親坐在充滿抱枕的頂級沙發椅上皺著眉頭盯著他。接近預產期的Lucius隆起的腹部早已不容忽視，連帶整個人的氣場也變得柔和。這個皺眉在Draco看來是一點威脅也沒有。

「父親，您叫我？」

「是的，我在叫你，而且不只一次了。Malfoy家的人無時無刻都保有高度警覺。像你這樣走神，在任何時候都會成為敵人下手的最好時機。」在機會教育上，父親倒是從以前開始就非常擅長。

「對不起，在莊園內感覺太安全以至於我的警戒都放鬆了。以後我會萬分注意的。」

Lucius的眉頭皺得更深了一點。這種回答模式和以往並無差異，但他就是捕捉到了Draco的一絲浮躁與心不在焉。而這種狀況自他懷孕初期就開始了。觀察入微如一個Malfoy，加上懷孕之人對於周遭事物的敏感，Lucius馬上就得出一個最合理的結論。

他微微地嘆了一口氣。

“Come here, my Dragon.” Lucius溫和地說。

My Dragon。我的小龍。

Draco眼眶微微發熱，心裡也微微發緊。這是父親對他這個兒子的愛稱。這個愛稱也清楚地說明在戀人之前他們首先是父子。在Draco只需要吃喝玩樂的年紀，Lucius工作之餘會抱著還肉呼呼的兒子，聽他的小龍童言童語。礙於還未發育完全的幼齒總是不能咬出正確的發音，小小年紀就已經急於表現的Draco就會急得眼周泛淚，這時Lucius總會輕拍Draco的背，輕柔地叫著「My Dragon」，一次又一次哄著Draco不哭。效果也出奇地好，這個詞就像Malfoy莊園前低調但迷路時總發揮作用的引路燈。好似聽到這個詞，Draco就可以卸下所有武裝，順著引路燈躲到安全的避風港，不受任何侵害。可惜隨著年紀增長，他已經記不清上一次聽到父親這麼呼喚是什麼時候了。

當他聽到父親這麼呼喚時，只想鑽到父親懷裡抱緊他。然後不須講明，Lucius也一定能理解Draco當前的心境。父子連心，何況Draco在很多方面都和Lucius這麼地相像。

「Draco，別讓我叫第二次。」這次的聲音含著明顯的不耐，Draco一邊為自己的失態感到丟臉，一邊察覺到Lucius現下的情緒有些浮躁。看見Lucius的雙手分別捂在腹部及胸前，他趕緊坐到Lucius身邊。

弟弟大概又在搗蛋了，Draco如是想，還沒出生就這麼喜歡折騰人，一定是Gryffindor的過動基因造成的：「父親，弟弟又不安分了嗎？」

Lucius輕哼了一聲：「已經持續一小時了。」

Draco立刻知趣地開始幫Lucius按摩腰部，按照Narcissa教給他的手法，仔細照顧到每一角落，幾分鐘後Lucius的表情即有明顯的放鬆。Draco看著Lucius仍放在胸前的手：「您的胸口也不舒服嗎？需要我把治療師找來嗎？」話語一出，隨即換來Lucius古怪的眼神，Draco不明所以。

「……不必。」猶豫了片刻後，Lucius給出了回覆。

於是Draco繼續按摩Lucius的腰部，在看似平和的氣氛中，他只能找點話題來化解尷尬。

「您覺得弟弟會像誰？他一樣會有Malfoy家的金髮嗎？我可不希望我的弟弟遺傳到疤頭每天像被渾拚柳招呼過的頭髮，天知道那對Malfoy這個姓氏來說是個天大的污辱。」

只要關係到Harry，Draco總有無限擴充的辭庫來數落救世主。但這並不妨礙Draco對他即將到來的弟弟充滿期待。Malfoy家長久以來一脈單傳，他從沒想過他竟然會有被別人叫哥哥的機會。

奶瓶蓋眼鏡大老土，可別指望我會感謝你。Draco忍住想再次翻白眼的衝動。

Lucius抬頭看著Draco。他曾經又白又嫩、胖嘟嘟的小龍已經成長成一位成熟、有擔當的大人，不愧對Malfoy家的優良遺傳，在他與Narcissa表態尊重Draco的意見以及Draco明顯的拒絕的情況之下，貓頭鷹送來的晚宴請帖及聯姻密函依然天天讓家庭小精靈苦不堪言。

這個的一個人是讓他驕傲不已的兒子，是他Lucius Malfoy的男人。

在床上，Harry熱情中帶點粗暴，同床後的隔天Lucius經常需要忍受一身的吻痕、咬痕以及後方火辣辣的灼熱感。Severus顧慮得周全，既不會傷到Lucius又能讓Lucius最大限度地感到舒服，完事後他總是枕在Sev肩窩沉沉地睡去。

Draco的一切動作看似溫柔，實則充滿侵略性。Draco就像他的複製品，深知他身上所有敏感點並攻擊得讓他往往招架不住。舔弄他的舌下，他的口中會分泌更多的津液；輕撫肩胛骨和腹內外斜肌，會讓他戰慄得不自覺緊抱住正在疼愛他的人；親吻他的腳背會讓他雙手舉到頭上方，好似投降般，更加打開自己的身體。Draco最喜歡的，卻是綠眼怪和Sev都不知道的，只有他掌握的Lucius體內深處的一點。

輕觸那裏會讓Lucius後穴的肌肉縮緊，搓揉那裏會讓甬道裡更加濕熱，施力按壓那裡則會難得地聽到Malfoy家主帶著哭腔、忍不住地哀求。最後因為多重過激的快感而失去意識是常有的事，這種毫無掌控權的感覺令Lucius畏懼卻也越發讓他上癮。

Draco所想的事他不用思考太久就輕鬆得出答案。他已經給出了他的極限，超過底線的事是怎麼樣也無法妥協了。如果他沒有意外懷上Harry的孩子，或許Draco也不會產生這個念頭。但他能怎麼辦？米都已經快煮熟了。

Lucius真心希望Draco能理解無論是否有這個孩子，他分給每個人的愛是不會變的。Lucius無意給誰特殊待遇，他清楚不均等的愛會帶來的結果。

他摸上Draco的頭：「Draco，Glaeris會是你的弟弟，也將會是你的兒子。」

Draco腦中空白了片刻，不知道他該驚訝父親會這麼說，還是該驚訝弟弟的名字不知何時已經取好了：「父親，我……」

「那個眼神我已經看了九個月了，難道我會不知道你在想什麼？」Draco沒有接話，「我想你應該知道你心裡所想的事不會有成真的一天。」

「我知道……」

「那麼放下你無意義的煩惱。」

Draco又閉上了嘴，他看見Lucius捂著胸的手又握緊了一點，不禁擔心起來。現在Lucius出任何一點問題都可以把所有人嚇得夠嗆：「父親，您真的沒事嗎？我想您真的需要治療師幫您……」

「我很好！」Lucius少見地打斷了Draco。

見Lucius這樣堅持，Draco也就不再提起，只是默默地在心裡記著之後要聯絡Sev再把治療師叫過來。

萬一Lucius真的發脾氣了，他還能找Narcissa當後盾。懷孕的Malfoy家主現在孤立無援。

「我希望你能理解，」Lucius再度開口，「Glaeris的存在並不會影響到你的地位，其他人也一樣。」

Draco看著他漂亮的父親，雙手不帶情慾地來回輕撫Lucius的腹部。見Lucius像隻嬌貴的貓一般舒服地瞇起眼睛，Draco忍不住覆上了Lucius的嘴唇。

Lucius發出細碎的呻吟，但沒有抵抗。得到許可後Draco放膽更加深入，抵住舌下摩擦，同時不忘繼續撫摸Lucius的腹部。不規律的喘息聲愈發清晰，懷孕的Malfoy家主全身都變得更加敏感，尤其是住著寶寶的地方被觸碰的話，情慾會高漲得比以前更加快速。

Lucius想要表達的意思Draco已經了解了。不能共同擁有一個孩子並不會對他們的關係有任何的改變。轉念一想，Draco還是唯一能同時得到父親與戀人的愛的人。

鬱悶了好幾個月，只需要Lucius的幾句話就讓他的心情由陰轉晴，該說解鈴還須繫鈴人還是……戀愛中的人都是傻瓜？（靠）親口聽到Lucius這麼說，意義就是不一樣。

Draco想，他還是會為無法和Lucius有個孩子而感到不甘心，但他會嘗試去解開這個結，努力當個好哥哥……和好爸爸。

Mafoy家的人只能盡Slytherin！就算Glaeris的父親是個行動總快於大腦的Gryffindor也不會改變！使命感爆棚的Draco已經開始擬定如何不讓Glaeris「走歪」的一百種計畫。

好像是感應到再繼續下去，兩人會停不下來般，一位家庭小精靈在這個正好的時機點憑空蹦出。

「打擾主人和小主人卿卿我我！女主人要Chaky來提醒主人該準備休息了！」

小精靈尖聲說完，隨即又碰地一聲消失了。留下仍然氣息不穩但已興致全無的兩位Malfoy。Lucius瞥了一眼牆上顯示十點整的鑲金木雕鐘，眼裡盡是不以為然和無奈：「有些貴族晚宴可是這個時間點才開始。」

Draco突然開始看起好戲：「非常時期，父親。您就快要從母親的專制中解脫了。」

Lucius很不優雅地翻了個白眼：「這你就錯了。接下來才是真正的戰場。」雖然Luicus這次下定決心要親力親為照顧寶寶，但Draco那會兒有Narcissa和專職保母照護，他身為家主在外奔波，根本沒接觸過育兒這事，這也並非家主需要學習的課題。作為實質上的新手，Lucius自然而然為他有沒有能力當好一位母親缺乏自信。不過Malfoy家終究不缺這方面的人手，真地應付不過來，他毫不費力就能找到幫助。

Draco突然在這時候笑出來，接收到Lucius投過來的詢問的目光才回答道：「我突然想起小時候有一次您親自教導我說話技巧，要我首先嘗試讚美您的外表。」

「我想我當時並不滿意你的表現？」Lucius沒什麼印象。

「最初我讚美了您的頭髮就像Malfoy家金庫裡成堆的金加隆一樣亮晶晶，您很滿意。」Draco說，「但後來當我誇獎您的眼睛比Dobby穿的布條還要灰時，您的臉色比我搗毀了Sev剛熬好的魔藥時他的表情還要難看。」Lucius的臉色黑了幾分，Draco忍不住笑得更大聲，「那時我年紀小，還只能待在莊園內活動，能比喻的東西也只有我在莊園裡所見到的。您不能指望一個四歲的小不點具備多豐富的詞彙，對嗎？」

Draco又討好般地在Lucius的唇上啄了一口。

「我還記得當年我得到的讚美是：母親，您的長袍就像鏡湖畔石頭上的苔蘚一樣地綠。」兩人頓了一下，雙雙看向發話的第三者。已經換好睡袍的Narcissa站在起居室的門口，「沒有我親自來請你上樓，我想你大概又會再拖延一小時以上，my dear Lucius。」

「Cissy，我一點都不睏。」Lucius知道和Narcissa爭辯他一點勝算都沒有，但他還是想努力挽回一點自由行動的權利。

「但是Glaeris睏了。母體不入睡，寶寶也得不到休息，my dear。看你現在的精神，就知道Glaeris剛剛一定又抗議了。我誠心建議你現在立刻跟我回房，否則別怪Glaeris又折騰你。而且我感覺到你昨晚翻來覆去的，一定是沒有睡好。」

「妳懷著Draco時怎麼不見妳被Draco折騰？」

「因為我總是有充分的休息，不像某人。」到了懷孕後期，Narcissa強制要求Lucius晚上和她同房：沒有足夠的睡眠對母體和寶寶都是慢性傷害。Narcissa深知Lucius面對三位精力十足的戀人要有足夠的睡眠根本就是空談。如果不是她的明智之舉，Lucius肯定只會被寶寶欺負得更慘。

Lucius知道Narcissa是出於為他好的理由才這麼堅持，嘆了一口氣，表示照做。的確，昨晚他沒睡好，導致寶寶今天特別不安分。剛才被Draco的按摩安撫完，現在又隱隱有開始下一輪踢打鬧騰的跡象了。

Draco幫著Lucius起身，陪著他和Narcissa一起到主臥室門口：「Glaeris的名字是什麼時候取好的？」

「就在你父親七個月時鬧脾氣、離家出走到瑞士的那段期間。Glaeris是瑞士的一個地名，Malfoy家在那裡的別墅是Lucius的最愛。」

如果可以的話，大家都很想消除那個可說是驚悚的片段。連一向和氣的Harry的臉色都黑得像百年沒洗的大釜，小精靈差點集體鬧自殺，Severus還為此開發出了好幾種不同作用的追蹤咒語（現在則為Auror們愛用）。

天知道他們得知Lucius挺著七個月的肚子跨國幻影移型後，有多麼想在把他抓回來後全身都上鎖，關在Malfoy莊園。

「然後弟弟的名字就這樣定下來了？」Draco不敢相信名門豪族如Malfoy家成員的命名過程如此簡單。

「那裡的別墅是當時唯一讓Lucius心情好轉的原因。」

在Narcissa道完晚安，準備關上門時，Draco語氣充滿了不確定地問道：「那我的名字……」

「你出生前一個月，你父親從親戚那裡要到了他一直夢寐以求的羅馬尼安銀麟角龍。」

「……」

Narcissa被身邊翻動的聲音吵醒。她回過身看著閉著眼、眉頭緊皺的Lucius：「My dear，Glaeris又不聽話了？」Lucius晃若未聞，「Lucius，我需要聽到你的回答。」Narciss的語氣強烈了一點。

Lucius微微睜開眼：「沒有，他很安靜。」

「那就是你的身體不舒服？」

「我很好。」

「別騙我。」

「……」

「Lucius，你應該知道你現在的身體不容許任何的危險。」

「……」

「莫非你要生了？」

Lucius大翻白眼：「我可以保證絕對不是。」說完他驀地倒抽一口氣，眉角的神經也明顯地在抽動。Narcissa見狀，知道從Lucius口中再也挖不出任何答案，乾脆直接動手掀開蓋住Lucius的絲綢被。只見Lucius的手緊緊地蓋在胸上，正努力地忍耐著不知名的疼痛。

「Lucius，隱瞞沒有任何的好處。有長眼睛的人都看得出來你現在狀況很不好。告訴我到底是哪裡不舒服？」對於Lucius的倔強，Narcissa很有不顧寶寶安全，把吐真劑灌到他嘴裡的衝動。

在一波疼痛減緩之後，Lucius不情不願地開口：「胸部……脹得好難受……」

噢，原來如此。確定Lucius沒有其他狀況，Narcissa鬆了一口氣。看著Lucius疼痛中帶著羞恥的表情，她就確定Lucius不會不知道自己的身體出了什麼變化。

「Lucius，你脹奶了。」

被說中的Lucius臉上只剩下羞恥。他的胸部並未像女巫般高高隆起，但可以看出明顯的鼓脹。Narcissa惡質地在Lucius的胸部上壓了壓。

「嘶——Cissy！」好不容易才緩下來的疼痛又重新升起，Lucius惱怒不已。

「要解決這個問題並不會太困難。我想你前幾天睡不好也是因為這個？為什麼不說？」

要他說他像個女巫一樣脹奶了？真是見鬼：「這種事妳以為我好說出口？」

「那就繼續放任他脹痛，睡不好，再讓寶寶鬧騰？」Lucius閉嘴了，「男巫可以生下後代，自然也能夠哺育。男巫女巫都有乳腺以及刺激乳腺發育和泌乳的荷爾蒙催產素，現在催產素上升，刺激乳腺分泌乳汁所產生的壓力讓你的乳房異常脹痛。如果持續下去，不保持暢通，容易導致堵塞甚至感染。事關健康與安全，這沒有什麼好羞恥的。母乳在嬰兒的發育上重要性不言而喻，Glaeris出生後沒有母乳哺餵，對未來的成長可是會有挽回不了的影響的。」

依Malfoy家對後代的重視程度，Lucius慎重地自我反省了一下。他不允許寶寶的成長有任何差錯。

「明天我會再聯絡治療師來莊園一趟，再幫你做一次檢查，順便教你往後脹乳時如何消解。別跟我爭辯，你沒有拒絕的權利。」Lucius不情願地點了點頭。

「懷Draco時妳也這麼疼？」

「當然，這可以疼到讓你掉淚。我當初還暗暗怨恨你們這些作家主的，不用生完孩子還得忍受這樣的痛苦，現在你也體會到了。上天明鑑。」Narcissa幸災樂禍、調皮地一笑。

「……」

又是一陣翻響。Narciss再度睜開眼。眼前的畫面熟悉得好似重播，Lucius這次除了依然緊皺的眉頭，連嘴唇也緊緊地抿著。

「又脹得難受了？」

「……嗯。」

Lucius難受成這樣，估計整晚都不用睡了，凌晨兩點治療師願不願意外出是個問題。總而言之，還是得問一問。Narcissa有點困擾地爬下床。

「Cissy……」背後傳來微弱的呼喚。Narcissa轉身，只見Lucius滿臉通紅，「妳……幫我？」

照理說，前往貴族家中看病應當是個美差：豐厚的外快，溫暖舒適的室內環境，運氣好或許還會被主人邀請一同享用點心——如果醫術夠高明。

還有如果Malfoy家沒有氣勢逼人的女主人、臉色陰沉的Hogwarts校長與兩名年輕有為的學院院長的緊迫盯人，而且總是在奇怪的時間被召喚就好了。名為Lidia的治療師踏出壁爐時只見到Narcissa Black Malfoy和Draco Malfoy鬆了一口氣。

「很感謝您這麼早就過來，Garland女士。但是Lucius現在還在休息。」Narcissa看著治療師難看的臉色，微笑著補了一句，「如果您還沒有吃早餐，請到我們的餐廳，希望您不會嫌棄在那冰冷的大廳裡吃一頓簡單的早餐。」

Lidia搖頭：「噢，不，當然不會。」事實上她快餓死了。

Narcissa點頭，讓家養小精靈負責帶路，轉身上樓。Draco跟在她身後：「父親昨晚沒睡好？Glaeris是不是……太過活潑了？」

他的母親哼了一聲：「別把所有的錯都往你的弟弟身上推。」她看了一眼Draco迷惑的神情，「作為母親，本來就應該多注意自己的身體，而你的父親顯然在這方面有所欠缺。你有一分鐘的時間可以進入我們的臥室看你的父親醒來了沒。」

Draco立刻推門進入主臥室。有時候他甚至覺得母親只是一根尖利的銀針藏在父親厚厚的、金燦燦的棉花裡，Black家小姐的狠辣與Malfoy夫人的狡猾有了完美的融合。他快步走過大得驚人的臥室，來到床邊。窗簾是拉上的，床幃也都放下了，Draco撥開那些華麗的絲綢和紗簾，又浪費了幾秒鐘適應昏暗的光線，才看見父親的睡臉。

Lucius把棉被拉到下頜，整個人窩在厚實溫暖的被褥裡，長髮鋪散，眼睛緊閉，呼吸均勻，看起來睡得很熟。Draco彎下腰，又在距離父親的臉頰兩公分的地方停下來，他維持這個姿勢約四五秒，最後伸出手攏了攏那些散在枕頭上、又涼又滑的淺金色髮絲，然後倒退兩步，拉好床幃，轉身走出房間。

「很準時。」Narcissa稱讚道。

Draco簡直想對母親做個鬼臉：「我覺得還是讓父親再多睡一點比較好。」

Narcissa點頭：「我也是這麼打算的。」

「那麼您又為什麼讓我進去？這樣不會打擾到父親嗎？」Draco更迷惑了。

Narcissa擺擺手：「我肯定他睡得很熟，這是他這幾天以來睡得最好的一次了。」她挑眉，「怎麼？讓你進去見見心愛的父親，不好嗎？」

Draco咳了一聲：「您也知道我同樣不可能去打擾父親的睡眠，在這種時候。」他乾巴巴地問，「您今天早上的心情特別好。發生了什麼事嗎？」

「一件預期中的好事。」Narcissa不給兒子繼續追問的機會，「去做你該做的事情吧。Lucius不會希望自己睡到日上三竿之後還得見到一個光陰虛度的兒子。」

她的兒子嘟囔道：「怎麼不見您以前這麼會講……」他滿懷疑惑地踱著步前往自己的書房。

Narcissa假裝沒有聽見兒子的抱怨。她今天的心情確實很好，即使Lucius沒有睡好也打斷了她完整的睡眠時間，但是她的丈夫紅著臉、挺著胸脯咬牙呻吟的模樣不需要讓仍然年輕、血氣方剛的兒子太早知道。昨晚的經過甚至讓她開始有些好奇她的丈夫和三名愛人之間的互動了。

當然還只是好奇而已。

Lucius紅著臉時連眼睛看起來都有些紅：「比起治療師，我更信任妳。」

「但我並不是專業的治療師，Lucius。」Narcissa有些不確定地說。

Lucius深吸一口氣：「真的很疼，而且我很疲倦……為了Glaeris，我想我等不到治療師來了。」

Narcissa挑眉，被丈夫的最後一句話說服，坐回床上，歪著頭看著縮在棉被裡的Lucius：「適當的妥協與示弱也是一門藝術，我以為你十分精於此道。」她抬起手做了個下壓的動作，「何況這也不算是示弱。現在我需要你稍微坐起來。」

Lucius抿著嘴坐起身來，Narcissa在他身後塞了個靠枕，Malfoy家主低聲嘆息：「這是必要的。」他不需要妻子的下一個指令，便乖乖解開自己的睡衣繫帶。

這名嬌生慣養、保養得宜的中年貴族有著新鮮牛奶般白皙的肌膚，連毛孔都十分細小，Narcissa俯下身觀察了一會Lucius嫣紅的乳頭和乳暈，有些腫大，好在看起來並沒有堵塞、發炎甚至感染的跡象。倒是Lucius被看得面紅耳赤。

「別把這當作一種犧牲，親愛的。」Narcissa將她柔軟的手放上Lucius此時也已經十分軟嫩的胸部，「如果你實在難為情，可以把手放在自己的肚子上，感受Glaeris。」

Lucius搖頭：「來吧。」他頓了頓，又小聲補上，「謝謝。」

Narcissa微笑：「這等結束之後再說也不遲。」她忽然用兩隻手掌將Lucius的一邊胸部夾住，用了點力道上下左右地搓揉。

Lucius叫了出來，乳腺受到壓迫，他覺得自己的胸部裡似乎有四處滾動彈跳的尖銳沙礫，但是Narcissa並沒有因此而放鬆力道，她只是持續搓揉著她的丈夫的胸部，最後甚至用指腹按壓著有些腫起的乳暈，並輕輕拉扯著乳頭。Lucius不知道這持續了多久，反正當他左邊的乳頭滴出白白的奶汁時他也已經大汗淋漓，向後仰著頭，喘息著。

「這太難受了，Cissy。」他用沙啞的聲音輕聲說。

Narcissa的手上也沾了一些乳汁，湊到鼻下聞了聞，沒有酸味也沒什麼腥味，看來她的丈夫的身體狀況還不是那麼令人擔心：「好吧，親愛的Lucius，你可能會比我懷著Draco時更痛一些。」她又捏了捏Lucius正在冒出乳汁的左邊胸部，「你沒有那麼大的乳房，無法儲存這些乳汁，相較於女巫更容易脹奶。」

Lucius呻吟一聲：「梅林……這真的很疼。」

「為了Glaeris。」Narcissa乾巴巴地安慰他。她看見Lucius閉上眼睛，但是睫毛顫抖著，一副等待著命運降臨的垂死美人的模樣，搖搖頭，將手伸向丈夫的右邊胸部，重複一遍剛才的動作，「Lucius，你必須記得我現在的動作，雖然明天我還是會找治療師來。這很痛，但你總會有需要自己動手的時候。」

Lucius顫抖了一下，雙手撐著床墊，靠著枕頭，低下頭看著妻子用纖細素淨的雙手搓揉著自己的胸部。他的乳頭和乳暈比懷孕前脹大了許多，顏色也更深一些，這讓他的三名戀人都十分瘋狂，但通常在床上他可以選擇閉上眼睛或者轉過頭，此時卻必須逼著自己去看自己的胸部被搓揉擠壓成不同的形狀，或者乳頭被拉扯的模樣。

在胸部下方則是一顆圓滾滾的大肚子。Lucius喘息著將手放到肚子上，Glaeris在這過程中倒是安分，Lucius喘息著看見自己的乳頭在妻子的手下終於冒出一顆顆晶瑩的奶珠。他甚至沒有注意到自己發出了一聲帶著哭腔的嘆息。Narcissa又持續按摩了一會，讓他排出更多囤積的奶水，直到她美麗的丈夫的乳頭腫得有一顆葡萄乾那麼大。

「結束了。」Narcissa碰了碰Lucius的肩膀，「至少你今天可以好好休息了。」

Lucius虛弱地說：「確實好多了。」他皺了皺眉，「我想洗澡。」

Narcissa隨手給了他一個清潔咒。那些白白的乳汁和黏膩的汗水就隨著被冷風颳過的感覺一同消失了，Lucius顫抖了一下，將自己的睡袍攏好，隨意地打了個結便整個人滑進棉被裡，只露出一張精緻的臉蛋來。

「等Glaeris出生之後開始吃奶，就會好一些。」Narcissa也在清理過自己的雙手之後躺回床上，「或者該找個人給你吸一吸，現成的就有三個。」

Lucius又打了個寒顫，瑟瑟道：「別說笑了，Cissy。我和Glaeris會被整個吃掉的。」他頓了頓，小聲說，「或者Glaeris會成為第一個餓死的Malfoy少爺。」

Narcissa笑了出來：「我似乎能理解為什麼Draco這孩子這麼喜歡親你了。」

「晚安，Cissy。」Lucius尷尬地結束這個話題。

Narcissa微笑：「晚安，Lucius。祝你有不錯的睡眠。」

Lucius已經睡著了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaeris：哇哇哇哇哇——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來要寫帶小孩的，結果重點全部錯掉了……  
> 後面再寫寶寶發脾氣吧（
> 
> 這個故事真的好蘇好寵大漂亮哦……好爽哦……（講什麼屁話

小孩的哭聲毫不客氣地響起，Harry仰著頭，避免眼鏡被兒子的小手給拽下來，不禁露出牙疼的表情：「寶貝，你就不能給爸爸抱一下嗎？」

Glaeris的小臉都皺起來了，眼眶泛紅。Draco忍不住笑了出來，他看著在Scarhead的臂彎裡撲騰著，把小小的身體打直，伸出瘦弱的手臂，如果他的弟弟有翅膀，一定會像箭一樣朝Lucius飛去：「我怎麼覺得這傢伙在演戲。」

Lucius歪著頭，看著他健康漂亮的第二個兒子：「沒錯。他很聰明。」

Draco閉上嘴巴，Harry則垂頭喪氣地往前幾步，將兒子塞回Lucius的懷裡。好吧，至少他能得到一個親吻，還不算太糟糕，等到兒子學說話時，總得喊出「爸爸」這個單詞。氣人的是Glaeris窩進Lucius懷裡之後立刻用手攀住他另一個爸爸的肩膀，側著臉，嘟著小嘴看著爸爸和哥哥。

這下連Narcissa都樂了：「這孩子真是太討人喜歡了。」她沒有試圖將Glaeris從Lucius懷裡抱出來，卻對自己名義上的丈夫提出警告，「再這樣下去，他會太過依賴你的，Lucius。你什麼時候打算讓Glaeris學走路？」

「我可以抱著他。」Lucius拍了拍小兒子的背，對上妻子的目光後又沉默下來。其實他忘了Draco是怎麼學會走路的，他不能在這時候問出這個愚蠢的問題。

一直安靜著的Severus說：「Potter先生與年輕的Malfoy先生，我想你們作為Hogwarts的教師，應該不會忘記了自己的職責。」

Lucius向Severus投去一個感謝又有點兒惱怒的眼神。解了圍的同時還要被提醒自己是這間客廳裡最年長的人的感覺可不太美妙。他咳了一聲，把（自以為嚴厲的）視線轉向Harry與Draco：「你們該回學校去，和學生一起吃早餐。」

「這明明不需要遵守。」Draco嘀咕，但他還是站在壁爐前，他的父親會在他撒下飛路粉之前親吻一下他的臉頰，有時候是嘴唇。這感覺還不賴。

當做為老師的三個人都離開了，客廳裡立刻安靜下來，Glaeris卻又在Lucius的懷裡發出介於吐泡泡和噴口水的聲音，Narcissa看了看丈夫的兒子，又看了看丈夫：「我以為你不會這麼早起床。」

「我昨晚和Glaeris一起睡的。」Lucius乾巴巴地說，「妳看他精神可好了。」

Narcissa聳肩，慢慢地走進餐廳，Lucius則跟在她身後。她說：「如果你下午要到Hogwarts開什麼理事會議，可以把寶寶交給我。」

Lucius點頭，又問：「所以我應該什麼時候讓他學習走路？」

「今天開始。」Narcissa坐在餐桌前，桌上立刻出現用漂亮的瓷碗裝著的優格和麥片，「他已經滿一歲了，Lucius，你不能這樣一直抱著他。」

這個漂亮的中年男人沉默了一會，才又露出微笑：「我說過了，他很聰明，也善於模仿。」Glaeris金色的小腦袋仍然埋在他的肩窩，發出吐泡泡的聲音，但沒有真的把口水噴出來。Lucius把兒子翻過來，正面對著餐桌，坐在自己的大腿上。這小子不只聰明、黏人，還是個吃貨，他會在吃飯時也餵他一些清淡的食物。

Malfoy家的夫人忍不住微笑，角色對調的感覺著實奇妙，她從未抱怨過Lucius經常在Draco的成長過程中缺席——難道這是小龍莫名其妙愛上自己的父親的原因之一？——卻也不能否認這樣的情景若是早二十年出現會令她鼻頭一酸。

不過現在依舊美麗的Narcissa Black Malfoy覺得自己或許更像Glaeris的姊姊。

吃過早餐，Lucius帶著Glaeris回到他的玩具房，他會把鞋子脫在門外，只穿著襪子或者就乾脆赤著腳踩在柔軟的地墊上。Glaeris爬得很快，但是顯然不可能立刻學會走路。只要Lucius把他放在某個角落，他便會朝著爸爸的方向四肢並用地衝過去，小屁股扭啊扭地，十分可愛。最後還是Narcissa與Lucius一人牽著他的一隻小手，在房間裡繞了幾圈。小孩子總是把膝蓋抬得很高，偏偏步伐又小，Lucius低頭看著，長髮垂落在頰邊，他便抬手將它們別至耳後。

明明是兒子在學走路，吃午飯時Lucius卻覺得自己快要睡著了，他抱著Glaeris坐在沙發上哺乳——竟沒有人告訴這個大貴族一歲多的孩子其實已不再需要喝母乳——時也真的睡著了幾十秒。Glaeris含著爸爸嫣紅的乳頭，小嘴嘟著，那模樣要說有多得意就有多得意，Narcissa捏了捏他幼嫩的臉蛋，在這個小惡魔將父親的乳頭吐出嘴巴又含進去時輕輕搖醒了Lucius。有趣的是Lucius似乎只在Narcissa面前哺乳而不會感到羞恥，也許是因為他的身體第一次流出乳汁的時候便是這位聰慧美麗的妻子陪在他身邊。（當然，揶揄就不必了。）

「你該打理一下你自己。」Narcissa把頑皮的寶寶抱進懷裡。

Glaeris或許是吃飽了，心滿意足了，也就乖乖地待在Narcissa懷裡，小小的拳頭虛握著，眼皮也愈來愈低垂。Lucius卻因為Narcissa說的話而有些臉熱，確實他在家裡不會像要出門時那樣注重儀容，在Glaeris出生之後簡直可以用不修邊幅來形容，他攏好衣襟，站起身來。

「噗哇——伐——啊——」Glaeris說。

Narcissa親了親寶寶光潔的額頭：「你該睡覺了，寶貝。」

Lucius彎腰與兒子碰了碰臉頰，然後走進自己的房間。九十分鐘後他便來到Hogwarts的校長室外，Severus最近使用的口令是雷鳥的羽毛，他毫不費力便進入這座神奇的高塔。Hogwarts的校長此時正對著會計報表皺眉頭，Lucius敲了敲門便直接進入，Severus當然也很聰明，卻未必對數字感興趣。他來這裡就是要幫助這位年輕的校長可以有多一些站在坩鍋前的時間，或者——

「一個小時後還有個理事會議。」Lucius乾巴巴地說。

Severus哼了一聲，把手停留在Lucius的大腿內側。他向來是個克制的人，但實在是有積壓的愛慾與煩躁——他絕對不會對任何一個小巨怪露出老臉色——需要宣洩，Lucius又堅持了兩分鐘，最後懊惱地將手中羊皮紙扔在桌上，猛地至起身來。Severus皺了皺眉頭，想去拉他，卻被Lucius按住了肩膀。

「坐好，別動。」Lucius兇巴巴地說。他蹲下身，撩起Severus的長袍，扯開他的褲子，用漂亮的雙手搓揉起隱藏在柔軟的黑色陰毛中的大傢伙。

Severus深吸一口氣，又發出長長的嘆息。只要想到是Lucius的手在自己的胯下，他就能迅速勃起。漂亮的金髮貴族似乎也明白這一點，他用指腹輕輕磨蹭著殷紅圓潤的龜頭，直到從馬眼中流出晶亮的前液，才緩緩低下頭去，張開嘴含住那興奮的大傢伙。

Lucius喜歡口交，每一次被用嘴唇、舌頭甚至牙齒愛撫時總是很快達到高潮，他也不介意用嘴含住三個愛人的陰莖，只是對於吞下精液（或者自己的精液被吞下）仍感到羞恥。但是說真的，沒有人能夠說出是他因為不小心吞下所以紅著臉時，還是他摀著嘴把黏稠的白色液體吐出來時的模樣比較性感。

Severus閉上眼睛，把手掌貼在Lucius的臉頰上，指尖鑽進他的頭髮，溫柔地摩挲著大貴族微涼的耳朵。Lucius小心地放鬆自己的嘴巴，努力將那根粗長的陰莖含進嘴裡，但是除非要深喉，否則他不可能將它整個包覆住。濃烈的男性味道和衣物上的藥材香氣衝入他的鼻子，大貴族顫抖了一下，無法阻止自己的唾液沿著滾燙的肉棒流下，他啜了一口，柔軟的舌頭掃過Severus的龜頭。

Hogwarts的校長只感到下腹和大腿內側緊繃，他忍不住伸出另一隻手按住Lucius的頭，微微挺腰，就這麼坐在椅子上幹起他的愛人的嘴巴。如果Lucius沒有發出難受的哼聲，這場口交也許會持續得更久，Severus高潮之後便將Lucius拉起來，靠坐在自己的身上，Lucius的眉頭緊皺，用手摀著自己的嘴巴，拿開後手掌上卻是空的。

他還是不小心吞進去了。

Severus親了他一下，召來水杯，好讓這位嬌貴的大貴族可以漱漱口。Lucius拍著自己痠疼的臉頰，好一會後才評論道：「有點腥。」

Hogwarts的校長已經整理好身上的衣服，聞言不置可否：「如果我讓你有這樣的感覺，那麼等到下午，你的兒子和Potter恐怕會做出什麼糟糕的事情來。」

Lucius喝了一整杯水，沒有說話。接下來他們用僅剩的時間搞定了那堆令人頭痛的羊皮紙，走出校長室之前，Lucius綁起了頭髮，卻又讓它鬆鬆地垂放在左側肩膀上。Severus沒有再次親吻他，只是堅持要走在這位校董的前面，直到他們在會議室前看見Gyffindor與Slytherin兩個學院的院長。

「下午好，父親與校長。」Draco愉快地說。

Severus停下腳步，Lucius便停在他的身側：「你們為什麼在這裡？」

Harry說：「作為Hogwarts的教授，我們應當參與學校的事務。」

「但是這個會議好像與你們沒什麼關係。」Lucius指出，「除非你們非常擔心自己的薪水，或者在學校裡的伙食，否則就只是來添亂。」

Draco說：「包括那些破爛的掃帚和老舊的課桌椅都在我們教學的範圍內。」

Lucius皺起眉頭：「你的意思是……你們作為教授的代表，來參加這個會議？」他側頭望向Severus，垂落在頰邊的鬢髮因為這個動作而微微晃動。

這時已有其他理事陸續到來，Severus仍然不置可否：「進來吧。」他推開會議室的門。Harry立刻將會議長桌上的兩支羽毛筆變成兩張椅子，這確實是非常精湛的變形數，甚至有一位女士鼓掌了三下。

Lucius走向鋪著軟墊的椅子，一屁股坐下。理事也分三六九等，Malfoy家向來財大氣粗，如今更有救世主這塊招牌，Draco不禁暗暗期待起他的父親咄咄逼人的模樣。他的父親發表即席演說時搖晃著頭腦冷笑的姿態令人又氣又愛。

變出椅子來的Harry搶到Lucius左邊的位置，Draco坐在Lucius的右邊，再往右便是Severus，他們四個人顯得擁擠，但是Lucius不再開口讓兩個本不應該出現在這兒的教授離開，校長也沒有，於是會議開始。老實說，如果其他的理事中有任何一位對此提出疑問，Harry與Draco勢必得離開這間會議室，他們從頭到尾沒有發言，似乎也對於會議的內容不是非常關心，除非Lucius正在閱讀或者發言，否則他們當中必定有一個人的手放在這位校董的膝蓋上，或者把腳伸到他的兩腿之間，勾住他的腳踝。

但是所有人都假裝這兩個人不存在，只有Lucius無法忽視他們。散會後，這位校董從椅子上站起來時狠狠地踩了兩個年輕人一腳，他瞪著會議室的門，直到除了他以外的最後一位理事也消失在門框邊——而且還體貼又狡猾地掩上了門——才咬牙切齒地說：「你們難道是還在喝奶的小孩嗎？」

「如果是的話，我想我會是幸福的。」Harry說。他彎腰下腰壓了壓自己的腳背，Lucius穿的鞋子都有些跟，而且剛剛那一腳毫不留情，他需要確定自己的腳趾是不是還在。

Draco則跺了跺腳：「您對於一些事情總是不加以阻止，最後錯的又都是我們。」他的動作讓他看起來更年輕、更無所謂。

Lucius哼了一聲：「在我看來，你們根本不應該進入這間會議室。從這裡開始就錯了……」他還沒把話說完，關門的聲音便引起了三個人的注意。

Severus站在門邊，還往門上加了個鎖定的咒語。Lucius驚訝地瞪大眼睛，Harry大笑著將年長的愛人扯進懷裡，用力地吻他。Draco則把鼻尖貼在父親裸露著的右側脖頸上：「您把頭髮弄成這樣非常的吸引人，令人聯想到睡眼惺忪、穿著白色睡袍的午後。立即享受下午茶如何？一些小鬆餅和水果塔，還有您喜歡的大吉嶺，Hogwarts提供的牛奶也很新鮮。」

被兩名教授夾在中間的校董用力推開Harry：「到你的宿舍去。」他抹了抹嘴巴——該死，腫起來了——對著Draco說，然後瞪著站在門邊的Severus。

校長沉默著打開門，Draco愉快地拉著自己的父親前往Slytherin院長的宿舍。一個空間擴展的魔咒和對小精靈的一聲令下，大概就可以滿足Lucius。不過年輕人們的腦袋裡可不只有下午茶，他們已經將近一個月沒有和校董先生上床了，Lucius總是待在家，在家的時間裡也與Glaeris形影不離。而且他們確信Lucius對此心知肚明。

「口令是Rosa Hybrida。」經過Severus身邊時，Draco說道。

Lucius抿著微微腫起來的嘴唇，他中午只吃了一些乳酪和沙拉，到現在確實也餓了。他決定無論要做什麼，都得等到填飽肚子之後。

他們趁著孩子們的上課時間來到Draco的宿舍，Lucius品嘗了Hogwarts小精靈的手藝，給出簡短的讚賞，不過他吃得很克制，甚至在剝下一小塊鬆餅之後愣了愣，才想起此時Glaeris不在身邊。Harry與Draco一直盯著他，他皺了皺眉，把瓷杯裡的鮮奶茶喝完，站起身來說：「我想小睡一下。」

兩名年輕人對視一眼，也站起身來，眼睜睜看著Lucius走進臥室，坐在床尾，面對他們，漂亮的灰色眼睛隔著好幾公尺睨過來，還微微抬起下巴。

這是在調情！他們也擠進臥房裡，像一陣風颳進室內那樣，把年長的愛人壓在床上。Lucius發出一聲模糊的呻吟，他很快找到Draco的嘴唇，張開嘴巴好讓兒子的舌頭可以伸進來，同時盡量放鬆身體，避免Harry在剝下他的衣服時因為不耐煩而又隨手把它們都撕破。

大貴族的骨頭和力氣似乎被兩個年輕人給吸出來了，他變得柔軟、潮熱，在與兒子的唇齒接觸中愉悅地瞇起眼睛，又在鎖骨被咬了一口時微微皺起眉頭。他甚至被吻得嘴唇張開，讓唾液從嘴角滑下臉頰，Harry解開一顆釦子就要在他的胸部和腹部上留下吻痕。Lucius配合地讓黑髮綠眼的年輕教授脫下他的皮靴，甚至在褲子被扯下時主動抬起屁股。他很快就赤裸著躺在床上。

兩名年輕人停了下來，他們盯著大貴族美麗的身體看了好一會兒，才雙雙踢掉腳上的鞋子，爬到床上來。Lucius懶洋洋地坐在自己的腿上，也伸出手除去年輕的愛人身上的衣服。這之間當然有更多的親吻和愛撫，三個人都赤裸著的時候，他們的陰莖早已勃起，甚至龜頭都濕漉漉的了。Lucius含住Draco磨蹭在他臉頰上的大傢伙，他的頭髮仍然搭在左肩上，Draco低下頭看見自己的性器官在父親的嘴裡，忍不住嘆息：「您真好，爸爸。」

這話理應讓Lucius感到羞恥，他顫抖了一下，卻也感覺到兒子的陰莖在自己的嘴裡脹大，他閉上眼睛，把它含得更深。但是這並沒有持續太久。Harry在愉快地將Lucius的後背又親又啃得布滿紅痕之後也毫不客氣地咬了那又白又圓的臀肉一口，這讓Lucius含著兒子的陰莖發出一聲尖叫。

「我有個主意。」Harry說。

Draco挑眉看著他，幾秒鐘後放棄操幹父親的嘴巴的想法，捧著Lucius的臉，小心地將自己抽出。Gryffindor的院長笑了出來：「唔，如果Lucy願意，當然可以繼續口交。但是我們不能只顧著自己。」他的手從Lucius的兩腿間伸進去，握住了顫巍巍挺立著的性器官，Lucius的呼吸頓了一下，「你應該要躺著。」Harry對Lucius說。

Malfoy家的父子不知道他到底想做什麼，但如果有讓三個人都很愉快的方式，可以嘗試看看。然後等到Lucius躺在床上之後他們便明白了。他們——包括Severus——從來沒有三個人同時在床上過，卻都十分明白接下來會發生什麼事情。Lucius滿臉通紅，現在的情況讓他覺得自己淫蕩極了：他側著頭，將跪坐在自己身旁的兒子的陰莖再次含入嘴裡，Draco的手在愛撫他的胸部，很可能在做愛的過程中他會分泌出乳汁來。而Harry則將他的陰莖含進嘴裡，並握著他的腳踝，用他的腳趾、和腳底來取悅自己。

這一切令人頭昏腦脹，瘋狂、淫亂卻又興奮無比。而且Harry不只是將他含進嘴裡，他有時會舔吻Lucius的陰囊，輕輕地咬他細嫩的大腿內側，這讓Lucius在迷迷糊糊中也抬起手來愛撫Draco脹鼓鼓的陰囊，甚至連什麼時候自己的腳踝自由了都沒注意到，他專心地讓兩名年輕的愛人感到舒服、愉快，然後高潮。

他又不小心把兒子的精液給吞了進去，只剩下嘴角一點白沫。Draco將自己抽出，留給他美麗的父親一些喘息的時間。他們都出了汗，大貴族的身體上甚至有許多吻痕和咬痕，Draco向來不喜歡在父親的身上看見這些，但他沒想到的是當三個人同在一張床上時，這會顯得無比性感。

「你是甜的。」他聽見Harry喃喃說道，然後又抬起Lucius的腿，將含滿精液的唇舌向那臀縫間可口的小穴尋去。在三個人裡面，Harry似乎是最喜歡給Lucius的屁股口交的一個，他甚至會將舌頭伸進那顫抖著的媚肉之間。

Lucius的腰開始打顫，他早已在許多次的性愛中變得敏感，他被Harry用舌頭幹得再次勃起，而且將在短短的時間內再次高潮。Draco似乎滿懷好奇地看著，他們之間有時確實互相嫉妒，但是他從未想過在Harry或者Severus的眼中和床上，他的父親會有什麼樣的姿態。

「不……」大貴族呻吟著，他的腿繃緊，腳趾無助地抓住床單。他喜歡口交，不只是把陰莖含進嘴裡，被柔軟的舌頭愛撫身體的內部絕對令他渾身酥軟，最後他看見兒子仍然維持在勃起狀態的陰莖，發出一聲沙啞的嚶嚀，再次高潮。

Harry在Lucius的臀瓣上落下響亮的一吻，抬起頭對Draco說：「Lucy是甜的，真的。也許你應該試試看。」他甚至露出一個滿足的微笑。

Draco抿著嘴，他不想回答，因為他沒有這麼做過。他俯下身，吻了吻父親濕潤的額角：「我可以進去嗎？爸爸？」

「進來。」Lucius喘息著說。他的身體被Harry的舌頭操開了，愈熟，也愈嫩，他暫時不覺得自己有多麼淫蕩，他想要一場酣暢淋漓的性愛。

Lucius配合著兒子的動作，坐起身來，自己張開雙腿緩緩地把那大傢伙給吃進去，他的背貼著Draco的胸膛，感覺到一雙強壯的手臂繞過自己的肩膀搓揉著逐漸發脹的胸部。確實下午茶過後該是Glaeris喝奶的時間，可是他現在屁股裡含著兒子的陰莖，同時黑髮綠眼的救世主又壓了上來，熱烈地親吻他。

性愛的聲音是細碎的水聲、肉體碰撞或者摩擦和喘息與呻吟。Draco由下往上挺腰，退得不多，每一次都幹得深入，而且很快就找到那個讓他的父親失控的柔軟的點。他把龜頭往那兒磨蹭，Lucius立刻扭著腰，把頭向後仰，枕在兒子的肩上，張開嘴發出帶著哭腔的嬌喘，雙手甚至用力抓著Harry的肩膀。他被幹得出了水，美麗的星星落入愛欲洶湧的六腳大床。

這次換Harry看得目不轉睛。他盯著年長的愛人被陰莖撐圓了的、可憐的、嬌嫩的穴口，也盯著Draco那被淫水（和唾液）濕潤了的兇猛的性器官，最後他吞了吞口水，輕輕地含著Lucius的喉結，一邊把手指往Lucius的穴口探去。Draco的動作停了下來，Lucius已在高潮邊緣，他們也都很快猜到年輕的救世主的意圖。

Lucius試圖併攏雙腿，但是他的屁股已經被抬了起來，Draco的陰莖也退出了一些：「不！我會壞掉的！」他氣急敗壞地喊道。

「你不會。」Harry堅定地說。他的手指停在Lucius脆弱的穴口，沿著Draco的陰莖打轉。Draco抓住Lucius試圖推開Harry的手，Harry露出微笑，小心地將指尖探入年長的愛人已經被填滿了的身體。

Lucius震驚地看著兒子，眼角泛紅：「小龍？」

Draco擁抱著他顫抖著的父親：「您不會壞掉的。Potter不會那樣傷害您。」

Lucius發出哀求的嗚咽聲，但是兒子插進他身體裡的陰莖仍然又熱又硬，而Harry也將一根手指完全地插進他的身體裡。他確實沒有壞掉，但他覺得自己就要壞掉了，他會破碎在這張充滿肉慾的大床上，會受傷、會流血，或許還會死掉。

「噓——」Harry親吻他的臉頰，「我保證你不會受傷。」

Lucius顫抖著，他的身體被大大分開，Harry的手指和Draco的性器官都能被清楚地感覺到，最可怕的是他的身體已經不知道該做出什麼樣的反應，小穴裡的媚肉瘋狂收縮，直把Draco絞得不停深呼吸，又努力想要放鬆，感覺愈是清晰，他愈不知所措。Harry艱難地擠進第二根手指，Lucius開始低聲啜泣。

年輕的救世主無奈地使用了一個潤滑咒——通常他的舌頭和唾液就能起到潤滑的效果，所以這是他第一次使用這個咒語——在Lucius溫暖又濕潤的身體裡緩緩將手指分開或者彎曲，像第一次那樣探索他的身體。而這對於Draco來說也十分煎熬，Scarhead的手指無可避免地總會碰到他的陰莖，同時他又被父親的身體柔軟的包覆著，這感覺非常奇怪，他不知道自己是該感到噁心或者更加興奮。又或許兩者皆有。

當Harry終於完成了擴張，Lucius已經用手臂遮住自己的臉，似乎再也不想看見兩名年輕的愛人。Gryffindor的院長再次親了親他的耳朵：「我要進去了。」

Lucius張了張嘴巴，卻只能發出一連串含糊的、軟綿綿的呻吟和咒罵聲，他的屁股被抬起來，另一個圓潤的龜頭在可憐兮兮的穴口磨蹭幾下，便緩慢而強硬地擠了進來。他被撐得好開、塞得好滿，兩條長腿無力地蜷縮在Harry的腰側，上半身癱軟在Draco的懷裡。與此同時，Hogwarts的校長終於說出Slytherin院長的口令，當他進入房間時，正好看見兩名年輕人同時操幹著自己的愛人。

Severus一向是最有耐心的那一個，他沒有說話，只是安靜地脫下長袍，坐在床沿。Draco最先發現到他的到來，但是Lucius的呻吟、緊緊咬著他的陰莖的小穴以及與另一個人的性器官互相摩擦的快感讓他也只能發出急促的喘息，熱烈的愛慾使他無法自制，甚至把他的父親的腰給掐出瘀青來。Harry當然不可能比小Malfoy更冷靜，這場性愛幾乎由他掌握了節奏。Draco只是坐著，而Harry把Lucius幹得搖搖晃晃、大腿內側輕微痙攣，哭著尖叫，筆直漂亮的陰莖顫抖著噴出稀稀的精液。他的高潮是連續的、不間斷的，美麗的灰色雙眼幾乎失去神采。

最後Harry差點把Draco也壓倒，他的屁股快速地擺動，在Lucius軟嫩的身體裡攪弄出淫浪的水聲，然後呻吟著射精。Draco的表情像擠了一下午的鼻涕蟲黏液，但也同時達到高潮，射精時，他把臉埋進父親的長髮裡。

Lucius再次平躺在床上，他的胸膛劇烈起伏，身體上多了一些紅色或紫色的吻痕和瘀青，嘴唇有些腫，眼眶也紅紅的。他甚至沒有力氣將雙腿併攏，被狠狠操幹過的小穴還有些無法合攏，又白又稠的精液一滴一滴地順著臀縫流到床單上。Severus移動到他身邊，Lucius看見他，發出一聲嗚咽，眼角又落下一滴眼淚，順著他的臉龐滑落進鬢髮裡，模樣看起來委屈極了。

「Sev，不要。」他小聲地說，「我受不了……」

Severus已經半跪在他的雙腿間，先是溫柔地親吻他的嘴唇，然後抬起他的雙腿、併攏，在Lucius驚駭的目光中與兩名年輕人好奇的注視下將自己的陰莖插進那兩條漂亮的長腿之間。Lucius只看見自己白皙的雙腿間猛地冒出一顆深紅色、晶亮的、圓潤的龜頭，只能呆呆地瞪著，羞恥得耳根都紅了。

他的腳踝被分開放置在Severus的肩膀上，大腿卻緊緊併攏，姿勢彷彿一個正在盪鞦韆的少女，然而他躺在床上，臉頰潮紅、渾身發軟，還在努力往外排出精液的小穴與正被摩擦著的大腿內側熱辣辣的，然後胸口一暖，Harry與Draco扶起他的腰，一人啣住他一顆嫣紅腫脹的乳頭，如嬰兒般輕輕地吸吮。Severus黑色的眼睛直勾勾盯著他的愛人哭泣過的面龐，呼吸愈來愈快、愈來愈重，他在射精前停頓了一下，伸出手愛撫著Lucius可憐地吐著透明的前液的陰莖。

「來吧。」他的聲音低沉、輕緩，「高潮。射出來。」

Lucius仰起頭，整個人陷在年輕的愛人的臂彎裡，張開嘴巴，發出破碎又嘶啞的喘息和尖叫。他顫抖，他高潮，他沒有哭，經過快樂又瘋狂的性愛後產生的奶水流進Harry和Draco孩子般熱切的嘴巴裡。

TBC  



End file.
